House Sleepovers
by secretfanficlover
Summary: What will the first year Slytherin students do without any help? Stay outside in the corridor all night? Not if Teddy Lupin has a say.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 2014

Title: House Sleepovers.

Note: Credit for this came from an idea I found on Facebook, with help from Herochick007 on the characters.

Warnings: Biogted behaviour

* * *

Hogwarts

Seasonally:

Days of the year: 21st December: Crossword Puzzle Day: Write about someone doing a crossword puzzle.

* * *

"I won't say it," Selena muttered furiously, she watched as the older Slyherin's went into the Slytherin dormitories. They didn't care about the password was the most bigoted thing Severus Snape could ever think off. She sat outside, and soon enough all the Slytherin first years were sitting outside, in solidarity with their new housemate. Selena was the first one to start falling asleep against the Portrait, and the rest of the first year Slytherin's weren't far behind. Of course none of the older years cared much for the first year's protests. They weren't going to help them, what if Professor Snape found out?

"Selena, it's cold," Arabetha complained, cuddling closer to her friend and pulling her cloak around her.

"You can go inside, I won't stop you, you are my best friend but I just won't do it," she said, her eyes getting narrow and angry at the mere thought that her friend was willing to sink so low. Arabetha must have changed her mind about arguing with her, because she sat down again and went quiet.

Of all the students or professors that could have found them, who would be patrolling the corridors than Teddy Lupin, Hufflepuff prefect?

"What in Merlin's name," he muttered upon finding the entire first year Slytherin class sitting outside their common room.

"Professor Snape changed the password, and I, well, we refuse to say it," Selena said, standing up and pulling her back straight, trying to sound braver than she felt when being faced by someone in a position of authority.

"I see," Teddy said instead. "Want to come sleep over in the Hufflepuff dorms?"

Selena's eyes went wide. "What?"

"Well the way I see it, it has to be really bad for you all to want to sleep out here, and that way you will be warm and I will get you all some cookies," Teddy said. Someone's stomach grumbled at the word cookies, and Beth was immediately convinced.

"Why are you helping us?" Selena asked curiously, raising her pale blue eyes at the older boy.

"Because you need it," he replied shrugging.

So all the first year Slytherin's went and moved into the Hufflepuff common room. The Hufflepuffs were all hospitable, bringing those snacks and cookies from the kitchen, and pulling out extra blankets to hand to them so they could make a bed on the floor. Some of the Hufflepuff's even offered to give up their beds for the Slytherin's, but Selena said that they were already going above and beyond to help them.

* * *

Selena didn't intend to become a trendsetter; all she wanted to do was the right thing. She had been the first ever Slytherin to be accepted into that house as a Muggleborn witch, her parents had taught her to always do the right thing, and she had half expected to be put in Gryffindor until she spoke to the sorting hat. So she had followed Beth into Slytherin as well.

Selena sat in the bright yellow common room, eating the end of a gingerbread man, and wondering how it all could have gotten so confusing. She wondered what her head of house was thinking when he said something so nasty and infuriating. She remembered when she and Beth were young, how Beth always had a natural talent at biology, her seed used to grow when nobody else wanted to germinate. Beth came from a long noble Pureblood heritage, so her being in Muggle schooling while she was younger just furthered the curiosity. It wasn't until after Selena got accepted to Hogwarts that Beth told her the truth, and mentioned that her parents wanted her to learn some Muggles skills as well. Beth's parents also believed that exposing one's child to different situations leads to a more tolerant child. Although, Selena was grateful for having a friend, the other children had thought them both weird. As much as Selena tried to pretend she didn't care about others' opinions of her, it had hurt her feelings back then, and now her head of house was trying to spout prejudices.

The next morning, Teddy secretly managed to get all the first years things from the Slytherin dormitories. The older ones didn't much care for the eleven year olds all moving into the Hufflepuff common room. It didn't take long before the only time the Slytherin first years were at their own house table was during the formal feasts. They knew they were always welcome at Hufflepuff, and hospitality was something that the Slytherin house had always lacked.

* * *

During breakfast Selena and Beth would sit down next to a first year Hufflepuff girl. "I'm Morticia," she said, "but my friends call me Trisha." she was dark skinned, and slender.

She was a timid, soft spoken girl, and Selena instantly knew she needed to protect this poor innocent creature. "Want a cookie?" Trisha asked the Slytherins. They both nodded cheerfully as she passed them over.

It wasn't more than a week before the three girls went everywhere together outside classes. When a Gryffindor spotted the three girls in the hall, he overheard them talking and found out some of the situation with the Slytherin common room. The boy went to his fellow first years and they approached Selena with a possible solution.

"Hi," the boy said to her, standing with a bunch of his friends.

"Hello," Selena greeted and the two behind her nodded in recognition.

"So why have you ladies been sleeping over in the Hufflepuff dormitories?" the boy asked.

"Professor Snape went and changed the password, and it's so offensive we just can't say it," Selena said, her face betraying her feelings.

"What! How dare he?" the boy said furiously, his face turning red as he clenched his fists.

"Yeah, the Hufflepuff's decided to help us out," Selena said, trying to calm the boy. She knew he was justified in his anger, but it didn't always help.

"Let's blow the door right off the hinges!" the boy suggested loudly. A wide-eyed Ravenclaw walked by just as they were taking and turned to stare at them in horror.

"You want to do what?" he said suddenly.

"The Slytherin first years can't get into their dormitories," the Gryffindor said.

"Why not?" he asked, turning to face Selena. This explanation was getting tired; she thought but explained everything to them anyway.

"What a rotten thing to do!" Toberion practically shouted in indignation. "We should go to the headmistress and have the password fixed right away!"

"Yes, but then we would be getting the rest of the house into trouble," Beth said softly.

"They would sell you out in a heartbeat," the Gryffindor said, and neither girl could deny it. "We need to get our hands on explosives!"

Both the Ravenclaw and Slytherins looked at him incredulously.

"I can get some," Trisha piped up, and everyone stared at her with open mouths. "Would that help?"

"You know where to get?" Beth asked, since Selena had not managed to find her tongue yet. Trisha nodded cheerfully, turning to the Gryffindor. "We can meet you at the Slytherin entrance at around eleven?" The Gryffindor nodded happily. "I'm Micah," he said. Micah smiled at Tisha widely, he was clearly impressed with the small girls connections. "Trisha," she replied, holding out a hand to shake his.

The others went around and introduced themselves as well, and Tisha shook hands with both boys, insisting it was only polite. He suggested he go find ways to try and trick the password into opening, and everyone thought the more help they could get the better it would be.

* * *

Selena shook her head, why was everyone so willing to help them except their own? That night found a bunch of them at the Slytherin portrait hole. They begged and pleaded with the portrait, but he just looked down at the first years over his long pointy nose, then he decided to leave them, sitting outside again like that first time about a month ago. Once Micah helped them blow the portrait hole wide open, Trisha was sad because her friends were going to leave.

"We will tell them all in the morning," Selena reassured her.

"But I don't want you to go," she said, walking over to hug the Slytherin.

"What are you doing?" she hissed at her.

"I'm hugging you," Trisha insisted, then pulled back with a large smile on her face.

"I don't do hugs," Selena said, but looking at Tisha's trembling bottom lip she couldn't help but relent.

* * *

The next morning it came as a bit of a shock to Selena that most of her yearmates didn't want to go back to the Slytherin dormitories, and once they were told they could go back, there were a bunch of sulking faces until they all agreed that the Slytherin's would come and have a sleepover at the Hufflepuff dormitories once a month. Selena was shocked that the Hufflepuff prefects agreed to it, and she knew their own perfects wouldn't care about them being away either.

The tradition went on for a couple of months, before Toby and Micah decided they wanted in on the slumber party, and so it began that every month all the first years would go and visit one of the four common rooms, and spend the night chatting and making friends. The professors found out eventually, but upon seeing how happy and well adjusted the first years had become, headmistress McGonogall didn't tell them to stop doing it. She wasn't sure if they knew she had found out, but she was happy with the way it strengthened them as a school, and it caused a lot less fights when they were allowed to work things out with sleepovers and pillow fights instead of actual duels.

When she found out what Snape had done she was furious, and restored the portrait and changed the password instantly. She had been sitting doing a crossword when the Slytherin portrait had come to her to complain about what happened. She didn't even feel like it was fair to punish the student who had done it, as it was clear that Snape was in the wrong this time. She suspended Snape for a week after that, to make sure it didn't happen again.

She decided to do a surprise bed check, since she was really curious about what happened during these house sleepovers. She walked to the Gryffindor dormitory, and announced the password to the Fat Lady, who was still there after all these years. When the portrait swung open, she spotted every house of student among the first years. The Gryffindor students were taking on the Slytherin's in a game of chess. The Hufflepuff's made sure everyone had snacks and drinks, she spotted Trisha among them, grinning cheerfully as she passed around chocolate chip cookies. The Ravenclaw's were intermingled with them, some chatting about school and all sorts of things. Everyone stopped when they realised the headmistress was in the common room.

"Oh dear," Trisha said, nervously making herself look smaller by hiding behind another student.

"What are you firsties up to?" she asked, trying to sound stern, she didn't want them knowing she had been aware of this arrangement for ages.

"Well, you see, headmistress, it all started like this…" Selena said, proceeding to explain everything, without names, about how she had started all of this, and how happy it made them to all be able to just be friends.

"I must say, very clever child," she said with a smile, everyone looked at her with wonder. Were they not getting into trouble for this?

"I suggest we turn this into a first year tradition," Minerva said, and the entire room burst into loud cheers. They were lucky the rest of the students had been doing silencing charms since the sleepover thing begun. "And 50 points to Slytherin, for Selena's great attitude and innovative thinking." Every student cheered, and some of the Hufflepuffs even attempted to hug Selena, although the only one who could successfully pull that off was her friend Trisha.


End file.
